The Frozen Throne
by NatalieFavinal
Summary: Being the Queen of Arendelle is hard. Other kingdoms threatening to attack you. Your little sister married to a guy who wants to kill you while secretly loving her. Being the Princess is fun though. Your sister always sending you on adventures far from home. Accidentally starting wars while trying to be heroic. Just standard princess stuff. An Elsanna adventure story!
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!" A portly middle-aged man moved quickly through the garden, reaching the small patch of grass where the princess liked to practice her swordplay.

Anna smiled brightly, squinting up at the sun as she wiped some sweat off her forehead with a cloth.

"Good morning, Kai!" Anna answered, walking up to him as the servant bowed, huffing and puffing as he did so. She sheathed the sword she had been using carefully. "Is everything alright? You seem… flustered."

"Princess, Queen Elsa wishes to see you in the throne room!"

Anna blinked. "Q-Queen Elsa? Throne room? ME? Are… are you sure she didn't mean-"

"She wishes to see you immediately, Princess." Kai extended an arm, gesturing towards the castle. "She says it is news of a quite urgent matter."

"Urgent, huh?" Anna raised an eyebrow as she followed closely behind Kai. "Could you be more specific?"

* * *

Elsa sat silently on her throne, every bit the graceful and demure Queen she was rumored to be throughout the other kingdoms. To her right sat the Duke of Weselton, a thin and wiry old man with white hair, and to her left sat Prince Hans, a handsome, tall young nobleman, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he observed the guest standing in front of them.

Anna entered the throne room, quickly kneeling in front of Elsa as Kai announced her arrival. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," the servant called out as he took his place next to Gerda, Elsa's personal handmaid.

"Princess Anna, thank you for coming to see me on such short notice," Elsa said politely, nodding to her sister and motioning her to rise.

"No problem El- er, I mean, of course, my Queen." Anna looked down at the floor a bit sadly as Elsa went on. Ever since their parents died, Elsa had been keeping her at arm's length. Not that she had been the most open of people even before then, but this latest tragedy had really taken its toll on the young queen.

"We have with us today a guest, Princess," Elsa explained, gesturing towards the man next to Anna. He stood up and bowed to Anna. He was dressed in the white toga that denoted him as a citizen of Olympia, one of the Old Kingdoms, and he had a bright smile on his face as his eyes, hidden behind black goggles, took in the sight of the princess.

"Greetings, Princess," the man said, looking up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I am-"

"Your gold-painted sandals give you away, Hermes of Olympia," Anna smiled widely as she bowed. "Sorry. I'd curtsy but the armor makes it kind of difficult, I was training in the garden when-"

"Anna, Hermes has come with an important message for us, and I'd like you to hear it." Elsa interrupted, her hands in her lap.

Hermes nodded. "Ah, right, right…as you may know, Princess, I've been stationed in Atlantis this past year in service to King Triton and Princess Ariel."

"Of course, of course," Anna lied as she crinkled her nose, struggling to remember why Hermes was in Atlantis. Did Poseidon of Olympia lose a bet to Triton or something? Elsa was much more involved in affairs of state than she was. The Queen couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her face, fully aware of Ana's obliviousness, but of course she wasn't about to call Anna out in front of a noble guest.

"Yes, well… King Triton has sent me here to request the presence of Queen Elsa of Arendelle in his court. It seems he would like to discuss what happened the night your parents were lost at sea."

Anna's eyes widened. "I'm not sure I understand. What else is there to discuss? The ship was lost in a storm." She looked up at Elsa, but her sister's face was expressionless.

"King Triton does not seem to think so, my lady." Hermes said simply. "As I was saying to Queen Elsa, Triton requested her presence alone, but-"

"But I believe that King Triton would be quite satisfied if you went instead, Anna," Elsa said simply, "I have much to take care of here, and I cannot be away for as long as it takes to make the journey to Atlantis and back."

"But I-" Anna began before Elsa cut her off.

"Hermes agrees with me and will go on ahead to inform Atlantis of your impeding visit to Triton's castle," Elsa continued, "You have tonight to prepare for your journey, and you may take one knight with you. Only one. I need you back home as soon as possible, and the less people you travel with, the faster you'll move."

Anna looked over at Hans. "Then I choose my husband. He owes me a honeymoon, and this will count, kind of-"

"Apologies, my beautiful Anna," Hans cut in quickly, "But I've already promised your sister I will stay here to defend her. As you know, the usurper Maleficent has threatened to attack the other kingdoms if Princess Aurora isn't delivered to her in three days. If she does follow through with this threat, she may very well attack Arendelle, since we're so close to her kingdom."

"Yes, it's important to have people you trust around you in these times of turmoil," the Duke of Weselton chimed in, "I will also remain here with the Queen, and the knights of Weselton will stand ready to protect Arendelle if need be."

Anna rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully. "Then… I choose Sir Kristoff. He's one of my best knights, and he'll be ready to travel at a moment's notice."

Elsa nodded. "You'll depart in the morning. Thank you for your time, Princess. You may go."

Anna bowed and walked out of the throne room, and Elsa shifted a bit in her seat as she watched the back of her sister's head, long red locks bouncing against the back of Anna's armor.

* * *

That night, Anna folded clothes and put them neatly inside a leather bag. Gerda had fussed over her for a bit, saying she'd pack for Anna, but Anna wouldn't have it. The day she was too good to pack her own clothes was the day she'd give up being a Princess of Arendelle. Not that she could ever actually do that… Anna's ears perked up as she heard the door to her room open.

"Gerda, I told you I don't mind-" Anna swiveled around to see blue eyes staring into hers. "O-Oh! Elsa!"

Elsa smiled. "Anna. I'm sorry to startle you. I was only hoping to see you off before you leave."

Anna frowned. "You won't be seeing me off tomorrow morning?"

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting with one of Hans' brothers early tomorrow, so I won't be able to meet you before you go," Elsa explained, sitting down on Anna's bed.

"… I see." Anna tried to hide her disappointment, but Elsa saw the sadness in Anna's smile. "Well, thank you for coming tonight," Anna said, placing a hand on Elsa's as she sat down next to her sister.

Elsa looked away quickly, feeling a hot flush in her cheeks as Anna's hand wrapped around hers. "Of course," she replied, "You're my sister, and I love you."

"Do you mean that?" Anna said, her fingers lightly stroking Elsa's soft skin. "I mean, you won't even talk to me some days-"

"Anna-"

"And now you're sending me away," Anna murmured sadly, "Why?"

Without a word, Elsa pulled Anna in close, and held her tightly. "Do you trust me?"

Anna nodded. "With all my heart."

"Then please believe me when I tell you that everything I do is for you. And if I didn't think you needed to go to Atlantis, I would keep you here."

"I believe you," Anna said, her arms wrapping around Elsa's waist, "I trust you."

Elsa bit her lip nervously as Anna hugged her, and she quickly pulled away, standing up as she cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I have to get going," Elsa muttered, not looking back down at Anna, "I have to wake up early tomorrow, after all."

Anna pouted. "No goodbye hug?"

Elsa let out an exhausted sigh as she stood in the doorway. Why was she so unable to refuse Anna?

"Very well. Goodbye hug-" Elsa said as she turned around and felt herself pushed against the door frame by the force of Anna flying into her outstretched arms.

"YAY!" Anna squealed as she hugged her sister tightly. Elsa put her arms around Anna, holding her close. Anna's breath tickled her neck, and Elsa felt herself blushing again.

"Alright, that's enough," Elsa finally forced herself to break away, "You have to get some sleep too. You have a long journey and I don't want to hear about you getting robbed on the way there because you were sleeping on your horse."

"Pfft, what? That's never going to happen." Anna laughed.

* * *

The next day, deep in the Enchanted Forest, it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what should I do with this clown, Princess?" Kristoff scowled as he threw the man in front of Anna's horse.

"Wha?" Anna rubbed her eyes as she looked down, squinting. "I'm awake! Who said I wasn't? What's happening?"

"This guy robbed you while you were asleep," Kristoff glared daggers at the man, holding a bag of gold up and handing it to Anna. "He didn't get very far though."

The thief grunted as he hit the ground, and picked himself up before dusting off his brown pants. "I have a name, alright? It's Rider. Flynn Rider." He bowed and smiled up at Anna, who was sitting on her horse, unimpressed. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Flynn Rider, my knight here says he caught you stealing from me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Anna crossed her arms, a frown on her face.

"Not really," Flynn grinned, his white teeth glinting in the afternoon sun. "I wasn't expecting to get caught, to be totally honest. You were pretty knocked out."

"Okay, I guess you're going to thief jail. I mean regular jail." Anna sighed, "We're in the Enchanted Forest, so we'd turn him over to Snow White, or Aurora, right?" Anna turned to Kristoff, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"That's fine with me," Flynn said happily as he winked at Anna, "I can handle princesses. I've got the smolder."

"I… don't know what you're referencing. Please stop winking at me." Anna stuck her tongue out at Flynn as Kristoff put a hand to his forehead.

"Actually, the current Queen of the Forest is Maleficent, so we'd be giving him over to her guardsmen," Kristoff explained patiently.

"O-oh yeah, of course! I knew that! Okay, Flynn Rider, how does that sound?" Anna asked as she looked down at the thief, who had gone white as soon as he heard Maleficent's name.

"That is… less fine with me," Flynn said, his voice quavering a bit. "Isn't she known for forcing people she doesn't like to eat poison apples?"

"I think you're confusing her with someone else," Kristoff said, hoisting the thief up by his collar, "But she's still pretty nasty. She'll probably set you on fire or something."

"Aw, what? I don't want that to happen!" Anna said quickly, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, listen to the lady! She doesn't want that to happen!" Flynn pleaded to Kristoff, who only frowned.

"Well, we can't take him with us all the way to Atlantis," Kristoff reasoned, "And I don't think we should let him walk off scot-free. He did rob you, after all. I could always punch him in the face a bit." He glared at Flynn.

"Not the face!" Flynn exclaimed, looking up at Anna.

Anna crinkled her nose as she pondered the dilemma. What would Elsa do? Probably something really smart and fair.

"Hmm… isn't Corona east of here?" Anna asked, looking at Kristoff, who nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal," Anna explained as she hopped off her horse and met Flynn's gaze. "My cousin Rapunzel is the Princess of Corona, which is, like, a day's journey east of the Forest. So I want you to go to her castle, introduce yourself, and tell her what you did. She'll come up with a fair punishment for you."

"What?" Kristoff and Flynn both asked incredulously, looking at Anna.

"Do you think you can do that, Flynn Rider?" Anna asked, as Flynn nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Flynn flashed a winning smile. "I'll head over there as fast as my feet can carry me. Quick question, does this Rapunzel have any treasure in her castle, by any chance?"

"Tons," Anna smiled, "And she's almost as trusting as I am."

Flynn's eyes lit up and he looked at Kristoff, who sighed and let him go. Flynn quickly bowed to Anna as she clumsily clambered back onto her horse, and he stepped out of her horse's way, letting them pass. "Safe travels, Princess! Thanks again for not sending me to my death!"

"No problem! Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Anna gave a little wave as Flynn darted out of sight, leaving her and Kristoff alone on the main forest path.

"Anna- I mean, Princess-"

"Queen Elsa's not here, Kristoff. You can just call me Anna." Anna whistled as they rode along.

"Do you really think it was smart to just let that guy go? Even if he does go to Corona, which he probably won't, he's just going to try to rob your cousin."

"Do you know something? I'm not so sure," Anna said thoughtfully. "He didn't really seem like such a bad guy. Have a little faith, Kristoff. Sometimes, people surprise you. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Rapunzel is a tough cookie. If Flynn Rider couldn't rob us, he definitely won't be able to rob HER."

"I hope you're right," Kristoff muttered as he rode ahead.

"I'm always right," Anna puffed out her chest confidently, "Now, how long is it until we get to Atlantis? Do you think I could take a quick nap?"

* * *

Back in the throne room of Arendelle, blue eyes flitted nervously back and forth over a large map.

It surprised many people to hear that Elsa had never left the castle. As the heir to Arendelle, her parents had made sure to keep her safely in the castle for most of her life. They were right to do so, Elsa thought to herself. The world can be a scary place.

And she had sent Anna out there, almost completely alone. Why had she done that? Her finger traced nervously from Arendelle at the bottom of the map north to the Enchanted Forest. To travel almost anywhere, passage through the Forest was necessary. It was just too big a kingdom to go around. But Maleficent wouldn't bother a couple of travelers from Arendelle, right? And if Triton had something to tell Anna about the shipwreck-

"Queen Elsa, could I have a word with you?"

Elsa almost let out an annoyed groan as she turned to face the Duke of Weselton, but she stopped herself. "Is it very important? I was hoping to rest a bit before the council meetings later, and-"

"Ah, well, it's about the council meetings," the Duke explained, "You see, I've talked to some of the other noblemen, and it seems you are going to be presented with a difficult choice today."

"Am I?" Elsa ran a hand impatiently through her wavy blond hair. "There have been too many of those lately. What is this regarding?"

"Marriage, Queen Elsa."

"Marriage!" Elsa exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"You see, with Maleficent threatening to invade the other kingdoms, they believe that Arendelle could do with an alliance or two. And since Anna is no longer available-"

"Careful, Duke," Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I may not agree with Anna's hasty betrothal-

"And hastier marriage-" the Duke chimed in.

"…but she is my sister and I fully support her."

"I'm only saying Princess Anna could have had any prince in any kingdom," the Duke explained delicately, "But she chose a lord of an island that Arendelle already controls. Now we need other allies, and you are the only sister left eligible to marry the king."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, "Which king?"

"The council will suggest you travel to the Pride Lands and meet King Simba, my Queen."

"I have no interest in King Simba," Elsa said quickly. "Or any other king, for that matter."

"The council knows about your preferences, my Queen," the Duke said, "And while you know Arendelle has no law against you marrying any princess or queen you desire, many of the Old Kingdoms are a bit more traditional. The council will urge you to consider Simba. I just wanted to warn you so they wouldn't take you by surprise."

Elsa raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why are you telling me this? What do you stand to gain?"

"The trust of the Queen?" The Duke asked hopefully.

"I don't trust anyone." Elsa looked out the window. Except for Anna, she thought with a pang of regret.

"A wise policy," the Duke admitted with a laugh. "If you want me to be honest with you, I will. I was always very fond of your parents, but they always kept me at arm's length. Watch out for the Weasel, their advisors told them. He can't be trusted, they said."

Elsa was taken aback by the openness of the Duke, and she gave him a small smile. "And were their advisors right about you?"

The Duke shrugged. "Ah, well… I guess time will tell." He bowed and walked out, leaving the young queen alone with her thoughts once again. She couldn't help but look at the map, a worried look on her face. Where was Anna now? Had she made it to Atlantis? Was she safe? Please, Elsa thought to herself, be safe, Anna, you clumsy, beautiful princess…

* * *

"Anna, wake up," Kristoff gently nudged the sleeping rider.

"Mmm, what?" Anna's eyes flickered open, as she looked around. Night had fallen, and the horses were trotting leisurely up a hill. "What is it? Are we being robbed again?"

"No, princess," Kristoff laughed, "We're here."

As he spoke, the horses made it to the top of the hill, and Anna gasped. In the distance, the bright lights of tall spires shone through the darkness. The large ocean behind the city stretched out across the horizon. "Atlantis," Anna murmured as she and Kristoff rode, "It's so beautiful." She took a deep breath and tasted the salty air. "I've never traveled this far before."

"Really?" Kristoff couldn't hide the surprise in his expression. "I thought you loved adventure."

"I do!" Anna exclaimed happily, "But Elsa was never allowed out of the castle. And I didn't want Elsa to feel jealous of me or something. So even though I traveled around Arendelle, I never actually left the kingdom. I don't mind, though, really. I was happy to stay close to her." Anna's smile fell a bit. "Even though she sent me away the first chance she got… but it's okay, because this might be really important!" Anna looked at Kristoff. "Triton wouldn't have asked for us to come if it wasn't, right?"

Kristoff nodded. "I guess we'll find out tonight."

Anna and Kristoff were surprised to see the gates opening as they approached, and a white horse galloped into view. The girl atop the horse was definitely younger than Anna, probably somewhere in her teenage years, if Anna had to guess. The girl's bright red hair bounced on her shoulders as she rode in front of Kristoff and Anna.

"Welcome, Princess Anna of Arendelle," the girl said happily, "My father the King asked me to come meet you. I'm Ariel, the Seventh Princess of Atlantis."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading The Frozen Throne! I'm grateful to all of you for taking the time to see where this fic goes and I'm going to do my best to keep improving my writing as the story goes on!**

* * *

The snow had finally begun to fall in Arendelle, and it brought a smile to Elsa's face. "We certainly could do with a bit of change around here," Elsa murmured to herself as she sat down on a stone bench in the castle garden, letting the snow fall on her head. She was still clad in her teal dress with a magenta cape, black sleeves, and matching gloves, an outfit she wasn't particularly fond of and thus only brought out for official business. Her black boots tapped lightly against the tiled garden path. She sighed happily as she looked up at the night sky.

She suddenly heard a rustling behind her, and she stiffened. "Who's there?" She called out sharply. There was no answer. Elsa felt her insides go cold.

"GUARDS!" Elsa shouted, looking around. She was the Queen of Arendelle; surely the guards were close by, ready to protect her…

"No, wait!" A little boy crawled out from under a bush, raising his hands. "Please don't be afraid!" The boy sat up, kneeling in front of Elsa. Twigs stuck out of his messy black hair. Probably from the berry bush he had been hiding in, Elsa thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, her chest still heaving as she stood over the boy. The boy nervously fumbled with his over-sized coat, which had three black buttons on the front of it.

"M-my name is Olaf, Queen Elsa," the boy stammered.

"Why are you in my garden, Olaf?" Elsa's eyes, full of anger and fear, softened as she saw the boy tremble, and she knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You just startled me. I'm afraid it isn't very safe to be a queen these days."

Dark brown eyes looked up at her hopefully. "I didn't mean to spy on you," Olaf said, "My mother is a maid here, and I was playing when I saw you. I didn't want to get in trouble again, so I hid."

Elsa cocked her head to the side, curious. "Again? What do you mean?"

"We've met before, Queen Elsa, in the castle kitchens," Olaf said shyly.

"Did we?" Elsa furrowed her brow as she struggled to remember. "I'm sorry, I…"

"You and Princess Anna were walking through the kitchen, and Princess Anna tripped over one of my toys," Olaf explained.

"That certainly sounds like Princess Anna," Elsa laughed, tousling the boy's hair. "She's never been the most graceful of princesses. I'm very sorry if she broke your toy."

"She did," Olaf smiled widely. "But she was really nice to me. She got me THREE TOYS the next day! She also gave me warm hugs, which I really like."

"Wow!" Elsa could only imagine the profound apologizing and present-giving Anna must have gone through. She was always putting others before herself. She would have been a great queen, Elsa thought to herself a bit sadly.

As she pulled the boy over to the bench and sat with him, Elsa felt something tugging at her in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right…

It suddenly hit Elsa as Olaf kept on chatting happily. She had called for her guards over five minutes ago, and no one had come.

"Are you cold, Queen Elsa?" Olaf's voice suddenly made Elsa jump. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine, Olaf," Elsa said, looking around furtively as she stood up. She held out a hand. "Why don't we go inside? Come on, we'll see if we can get some chocolate from the kitchens."

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and Elsa pulled him along quickly, looking over her shoulder with a frown as they crossed the garden and into the safety of the castle.

* * *

"You know, I've never met another princess," Anna said excitedly to Ariel, "Except for my sister, who was a princess before her coronation, and my cousin Rapunzel, and… huh. I guess I have met other princesses. Never mind!"

Ariel giggled and Anna looked up sheepishly as they rode through the brightly lit streets. The lamps overhead were shaped to look like coral shells. Kristoff's eyes, which were trained on Anna, followed her gaze up.

"Atlantis really embraced the whole ocean theme, huh?" Kristoff looked back down over at Ariel, who was busy waving to the guards ahead, signaling them to open up the gates to the castle.

"Of course! Our kingdom has been mostly fishermen and sailors for centuries," Ariel replied cheerfully as she hopped down off her horse. "If you've ever been on a ship, we've probably made it! Oh, we have to go the rest of the way by foot. Don't worry; my guards will take your horses to the stables."

"A-ah, yeah, duh," Anna shakily dismounted, as did Kristoff next to her. "We can't ride our horses into court, can we Kristoff?" She nudged him in the ribs. "Excuse him, Princess Ariel. He's a just a simple knight."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his smile as Ariel led them through the gates and past the castle courtyard. The courtyard was filled with ponds, and Anna stared down at the ground, careful not to trip and end up falling in one. Who knows how valuable the fish in these ponds were? Better not take any chances, Anna thought to herself as a yellow fish with blue stripes leaped out of the water next to her.

Ariel hummed happily to herself as she led the two visitors from Arendelle into the throne room. King Triton, dressed in an aquamarine robe, sat on the throne.

"Honored guests from Arendelle, it's so good to finally meet," Triton said, getting up from his throne and walking towards them. "Apologies for my state of dress. Clearly, I wasn't expecting to be receiving you at this hour of night."

Kristoff immediately knelt down as soon as Triton rose, and Anna did as well. As he approached, Anna was surprised by how tall he was. What's more, for an old white-haired man, he moved with speed, and Anna saw large muscles bulging from under his robe. "King Triton, I'm Anna of Arendelle, and this is my knight, Kristoff. We thank you for your hospitality."

Triton nodded, gently placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Well said, Princess. Rise and let's talk." As Anna got up, Triton looked over to Ariel. "Do you see how a proper princess carries herself, Ariel? You would do well to watch Princess Anna closely while she is our guest here."

Kristoff almost burst out into laughter, but Anna quickly elbowed him hard. "I-I thank you, King Triton, but I don't think anyone would accuse me of being a proper princess," she admitted, blushing a bit.

Ariel opened her mouth to say something, but Triton glared at her. "All the same… my daughter could do with a little guidance. Her 'love for adventure', as she calls it, seems to getting in the way of her duties as a princess of Atlantis. I call it a love of mischief and teenage rebellion." Ariel quickly lowered her head, a small frown on her face.

Triton turned to Anna. "Now, you're no doubt wondering why I summoned you here." He motioned to the various guards lined up by the door, and they hurriedly filed out. Once they were alone, Triton continued: "In the castle dungeons, there currently sits a pirate awaiting trial."

"What did he do?" Anna asked curiously.

"He is a pirate!" Triton growled, his hands curling into fists. "In Atlantis, being a pirate is punishable by death! They are absolute scum of the lowest order, and I will not have them in my kingdom…" Triton turned his back and kept angrily ranting as he walked around the throne room, and Anna glanced over at Ariel, who appeared quite used to these outbursts.

"Death? Just for being a pirate?" Anna asked. Ariel looked up and nodded.

"You see, pirates killed my mother, Queen Athena," Ariel explained softly, as her father turned back to face them. "And my father loved her so much."

"I certainly did," Triton said, his anger disappearing as he looked at his youngest daughter. He looked like he was about to say something else, but cleared his throat loudly, apparently thinking better of it. "In any case… normally pirates would be thrown back into the sea immediately, but this one said that he has important knowledge about the shipwreck that killed the King and Queen of Arendelle." Triton stared into Anna's eyes, and she quickly looked down nervously.

"I knew your father, you know. Good, strong man. I owed it to him to at least ask you to come and see what the pirate had to say."

"Thank you, King Triton," Anna said, her eyes shimmering, "That… means a lot."

A loud knocking on the throne room suddenly rang out. Ariel yelped and started playing with her hair nervously as Triton walked towards the door.

"Ah, excellent," Triton said as he opened the door to greet a young man. The man wore a white shirt and blue pants, with a red belt and black boots. Anna instantly smelled the salty aroma of someone who spent all his life on the ocean. Probably a sailor, Anna figured, as the man walked alongside Triton. He smiled at Ariel, who gave a shy wave.

"Princess Anna, this is Prince Eric," Triton said, clapping the young man on the shoulder. "One of the best sailors in the kingdom. He's the one who ran down and captured the pirate, and he'll lead you down to the dungeons where you can hear the pirate's story for yourself. Ariel and I will be retiring for the night. I hope you understand, but it's been a long day and we promise to be better hosts in the morning."

Eric and Anna bowed to each other, and Eric showed off his gleaming white teeth as he smiled at her. "Princess Anna. It's an honor to meet you."

Ariel huffed angrily as she looked pleadingly at her father. "Daddy, can't I go with them? I haven't even had a chance to see the pirate!"

"And you will not!" Triton said, walking back out of the throne room and bringing the guards back in. "Now do as you're told Ariel, and go to bed."

"Ughhhhh!" Ariel groaned loudly as she stomped out of the throne room. Eric's eyes followed Ariel's retreating form a bit sadly before turning to Anna and Kristoff. "So… shall we go?"

* * *

"Oh, Prince Eric!" The guard at the door to the dungeons stood at attention.

"They're with me," Eric nodded towards Anna and Kristoff, "We're here to ask Jack Sparrow some questions."

"Jack Sparrow?" Anna asked as the guard let them pass. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Oh, he's been in and out of prisons all along the coastline," Eric shrugged, "Arendelle might have locked him up at one point. You guys are near the water, right? But this is the last jail he'll ever see, count on it. It's impossible to escape." Eric explained confidently as they walked down a stairway and into a long hallway. On the right Anna saw cells lined close together. At the end of the hall, two guards were shouting nervously, pointing into the cell at the end and shrugging at each other.

"Prince Eric!" One of the guards ran up to them, huffing and puffing.

"What's going on here?" Eric asked, crossing his arms.

"It's the pirate! He's escaped!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry about the delay between chapters. I'll try to be a bit quicker in the future. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Swish. Clang. Swish. Clang.

"Oh, forget it!" Elsa huffed angrily, throwing her metal practice sword down on the ground. "Look, I'm never going to get this, alright?"

"My dear Queen," the Duke said, adjusting his monocle, "No one picks up swordplay overnight. Even your sister Anna, who's been practicing for years, is hardly a skilled-"

"Well she's a lot more skilled than I am," Elsa said, hugging herself and looking away. Why didn't I practice with her? Elsa thought bitterly to herself. We could have learned together. Now…

"If I may, Queen Elsa, what motivated this sudden interest? Don't you feel safe here in the castle?" The Duke put his own sword away and walked over to the table nearby, pouring out two glasses of water. He picked them up and offered one to Elsa.

She reached out for the cup with a grateful nod. Elsa took a long sip before letting out a worried sigh. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that… I think that-"

A firm knock on the door cut her off, and Hans walked in, concern etched in his face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Queen Elsa, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it, Hans?" Elsa bit her lip nervously as Hans cleared his throat. "Maleficent's armies were seen moving west. It looks like she's going to attack Atlantis."

The glass slipped out of her hand and shattered loudly on the floor, but Elsa was already out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Eric walked swiftly down the wooden pier as a guard ran alongside him. Anna and Kristoff followed close behind.

"We have no idea, sir," the guard admitted sheepishly, "There doesn't seem to be any sign of the lock being picked or forced at all."

"Which means Sparrow had help getting free," Kristoff interjected. Eric nodded and looked back at the guard. "I want everyone who was guarding the pirate rounded up and interrogated. Close the gates. I don't want him escaping on foot." The guard saluted Eric and ran back towards the castle.

Eric glanced back at Anna. "If he's trying to escape by sea, we'll catch him on my boat, the Interceptor. No one can match her for speed." They kept walking until they reached a sleek, two-masted brig. "First Mate Hawkins!" Eric called out, looking up.

"Yes, sir!" Hawkin's head poked out from the deck, and he waved at Eric. "All's well up here, Prince Eric."

"Get the Interceptor ready to sail," Eric said, "Jack Sparrow's escaped, and I expect he'll be trying to steal a boat and get away by sea any minute now."

"Oh, the pirate?" Hawkins pointed out to sea, "He's right over there, sir."

Eric, Anna, and Kristoff all followed the sailor's gaze, and they spotted a small rowboat. "What the- he's not far away at all!" Anna cried. "What does he think he's doing?"

"That's what you get when you try to escape on a rowboat," Hawkins responded with a smile. "The idiot probably saw the other ships were guarded, so he took the first thing he could find. We could sleep in, have breakfast and still be able to see him from here in the morning."

Anna burst into laughter as Eric took out a spyglass and peered into it. "Aw, no… we're going to have to shove off now, Jim. It seems Sparrow's taken Princess Ariel's rowboat."

"WHAT?!" A voice yelled. Ariel suddenly jumped out from behind a barrel. "He took the Little Mermaid?!"

"Princess Ariel!" Eric's eyes widened as he ran over to her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I've been following you," Ariel blew a strand of red hair out of her face with an angry huff. "I was hoping to see the pirate. Ooh, I can't BELIEVE he took my boat!"

"Don't worry, Ariel," Eric said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to get it back for you. Anna, will you and Kristoff accompany me?"

"Absolutely," Anna said, nodding to Kristoff. "I've come a long way to hear what Sparrow has to say, after all!"

"I'm coming too!" Ariel said, clasping Eric's arm tightly.

"Ariel, please-" Eric muttered through clenched teeth, but Ariel held on.

"Oh, let her come, Eric," Anna smiled at the redhead. "Sparrow's literally right there. We'll just grab him and come back before anyone notices she's missing."

"Hrm…" Eric looked at Anna, then at the hopeful Ariel. "Alright. I guess I can't say no to such a pretty face," Eric's hand wrapped around Ariel's as they all walked up the gangplank and onto the deck of the Interceptor.

Hawkins was waiting for them at the ship's wheel, standing at attention. "We're ready to sail, sir," he said, nodding over to the small rowboat in the distance. "A few clouds overhead, but nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Hawkins," Eric said as Hawkins nodded, then ran over to the mast and hoisted the sails. Eric took the wheel and guided the ship towards the Little Mermaid. As they got closer, Anna began to make out the pirate's long dreadlocks. He was huffing, clearly straining to row the boat as fast as he could. "What a silly man," Anna said to herself with a giggle.

She ran to the side of the boat and waved as the Interceptor slowed to a crawl next to the Little Mermaid, matching the pirate's speed.

"Ahoy, matey!" Anna called out teasingly, as the pirate looked up. He wore a black hat over his dreadlocks along with a red bandanna tied around his head. "Surrender, and prepare to be mounted!"

"No room for mounting down here, I'm afraid," Jack Sparrow replied with a wide smile. "But if you like, I could come up there and mount you."

"Do you want to punch him, or should I?" Kristoff scowled at the pirate.

"The term is 'prepare to be boarded', not 'prepare to be mounted', Princess Anna," Eric explained patiently to her from the wheel as Ariel giggled.

Anna pouted. "It was an honest mistake!" She looked back down at Sparrow. "Well, the jig is up, Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, love," Jack said quickly.

"Now, we can take you back to King Triton and let him deal with you, or you can tell me what you know about my parents' ship," Anna explained, "If you do, I promise Triton will go easy on you when we get back."

Jack Sparrow cocked his head to the side curiously. "You're the Arendelle girl, then?"

Anna nodded. "And you promise I won't get hanged for my troubles?" Sparrow asked. He peered into Anna's eyes as she nodded again.

"Alright, then," Sparrow shrugged. "Toss me a rope so I can climb up there, and I'll tell you what I know."

Anna looked back at Eric, who nodded to Hawkins. Hawkins darted over to a barrel and took out a length of rope, tossing it to Sparrow below. Sparrow started climbing up the side, and rain began to patter down.

"I thought you said the weather was fine to sail, Hawkins," Eric berated the first mate as he looked up at the sky. "Sorry, sir! I didn't think they were storm clouds." Hawkins laughed sheepishly as he held onto the rope Sparrow was climbing.

"Not to worry," Eric rubbed his forehead, "It's not like we'll be out here much longer. We'll be back ashore before the storm gets too bad." Sparrow finally jumped over onto the deck. Standing in front of Anna, she noticed he was taller than her, but not by much. He had on worn brown pants and a black vest covering a very dirty white shirt. The pirate bowed mockingly.

"Okay, Captain Jack Sparrow, spill it," Anna demanded, crossing her arms. "What do you know about my parents?"

"It's a bit of a tale, lass, and I'm parched from all that rowing I had to do," Sparrow said, hanging his head. "You wouldn't have a bit of rum below deck, would you?"

"Aghhh!" Anna ran at the pirate but was quickly picked up by Kristoff and carried away from Sparrow, while she kicked and screamed. "Why are you being so difficult?!"

Sparrow laughed as Kristoff walked down below deck, Anna slung over his shoulder. He put her back down carefully. "Let me go back up there and beat the story out of him!"

"Calm down, Anna," Kristoff held onto her forearm. "You can't just go around punching everyone who frustrates you. He's just stalling for time. The sooner he tells us what we want to know, the sooner he goes back to Triton. He knows that."

"What is he stalling for?" Anna asked curiously. Suddenly, Hawkin's voice rang out.

"Pirates incoming! It's the Black Pearl!"

Kristoff took out his trusty hammer. "Stay here!" Kristoff said to Anna as he went back up.

"No way!" Anna drew her sword and followed him. "I'd never forgive myself if someone got hurt while I was hiding somewhere."

"Fine, but stay close to me." Kristoff whispered furtively as they ran up the stairs.

They came out onto the deck and Anna gasped as a large three-masted galleon loomed to the port side of the Interceptor. Tattered black sails waved and pirates yelled as the soot-colored hull of the Pearl crashed into the Interceptor. The rain began to pour down harder now, and Anna had to run a hand through her hair to stop long red strands from falling in her face.

"What should we do, sir?" Hawkins asked nervously. Ariel hid behind Eric, who had already drawn a cutlass.

"It doesn't look like they're here to talk," Eric frowned as he stood between Ariel and the pirates. Kristoff looked over at Sparrow. "Friends of yours?"

"I certainly hope so," Sparrow said, though he took out his sword all the same. "That's my ship, the Black Pearl. But it's funny. Now that I think about it, the last time I saw this crew was when they threw me overboard."

"So why are they here?" Anna glared as the pirates made way for a man wearing a black hat with a feather in it. Their captain, Anna thought to herself as she glared angrily at him.

"Fortune smiles upon us tonight, lads," the man said to his pirates, who yelled in agreement. "The princess of Atlantis is on this boat, make no mistake. She's bound to get us a nice ransom from her father, wouldn't you say, Prince Eric?" Eric only glared, holding his sword in front of his chest, and putting a hand on Ariel's shoulder protectively.

The captain took out a scroll from his coat pocket and unfurled it, squinting as he read. "A beautiful young lady, with red hair and blue eyes." He put the scroll away and looked at Ariel, then at Anna. "The only problem is I see two ladies fitting that particular description here. I suppose we'll just have to take them both!"

He laughed as he motioned at his crew, and they began to jump across the gap between the two boats. As they landed, Eric ran at them, kicking one back off the boat into the water below. He then parried the sword of another. "Ariel! Get back!" Eric said as Ariel nodded, sprinting towards the other end of the boat. A pirate ran at her, but Hawkins dove out from behind the mast, tackling the pirate to the ground.

The pirate captain leapt onto the deck, and Kristoff ran at him with his hammer. The captain dodged with surprising speed, and he pushed the young knight towards a group of pirates.

"Kristoff!" Anna moved to help him, but the captain cut off her path, towering over her.

He was easily six feet tall, with blue eyes and long greying hair. In one hand, he held a broadsword, and the pistol in his belt glinted in the moonlight. He wore a dark blue coat and black leather boots.

"Where do you think you're going, lass?" Barbossa smiled, his yellow teeth inches from Anna's face. She crinkled her nose and met his eyes, a defiant glare in hers. "Aren't you scared of the bad pirates?"

"Absolutely not!" Anna clenched her teeth and raised her sword.

Barbossa laughed. "I like your courage. But if you wanted to play knight, little girl, you should have stayed home!" With a grunt, he swung his broadsword at Anna.

Anna yelped as she instinctively brought her sword up over her head to protect herself, and the two blades clanged loudly against each other.

"Anna!" Kristoff struggled to get to her, but was blocked by the pirates he was fighting. He managed to throw one off the ship with his free hand. "Anna, get away from him!"

"Aye, little lady," Jack Sparrow called out as he grappled with another pirate, "Hector Barbossa's not someone you want to tangle with."

Anna's eyes widened. This was the pirate captain Barbossa? "Um… I think I might have made a mistake," Anna squeaked as she held her ground, her hands suddenly shaking.

Barbossa's blue eyes stared hungrily at the rubies encrusted in the hilt of Anna's sword as he pulled back and swung at her again. This time, Anna was ready. She rolled out of the way as his broadsword dug into the wooden deck.

"I know that sword," Barbossa growled, turning to face her. "I tried stealing it once, long ago. What's a little girl like you doing with it? You're not Princess Ariel at all, are you?"

"This is my sword," Anna said, holding it up as she took a deep breath. Don't be scared, Anna, she told herself as her hands tightened around the hilt. You don't have to be afraid of anyone, because… "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess of Arendelle?" A wide toothy grin greeted her. "Well, then your father must be King Agdar, eh, girl?" He pulled the sword up, sending shards of wood flying, and he pushed the sword straight towards Anna. She managed to barely dodge it, the sword clanging against the side of her armor. She sprinted behind a barrel. "I met your father once. I'm going to enjoy sending him your head."

"You're a little late for that," Anna called out nervously, "He was lost at sea." She poked her head out from under the barrel. Her eyes darted back and forth. Barbossa stood only a few feet away, and Kristoff and Eric still fought with pirates across the deck.

What am I going to do? Anna thought to herself. Barbossa was a feared pirate captain. For all her big talk, she was… just Anna. The longer the fight dragged on, the more likely she was to get herself killed.

She spied a coil of rope hanging loosely by the side of the ship. The rope Hawkins had used to pull up Sparrow. Her eyes moved down to a hook attached to the deck. "Hmm, yeah, that might work," she muttered to herself as she took off, running as fast as she could towards the rope.

Suddenly, she felt a boot kick at her ankle and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Anna rolled over, holding her sword across her chest, and Barbossa's blade crashed down on top of it. Anna held her sword steady, gritting her teeth as Barbossa's sword shook, just inches from her face.

She kicked out, sending the pirate onto his back, who cursed loudly as he hit the deck. Anna quickly clambered to her knees and pulled on the rope dangling in front of her, and the other end of the rope flew back onto the boat. She dove at Barbossa's leg, looping one end of the rope around the captain's boot. As he got to his knees and raised his sword, Anna rolled towards the hook, grabbing the other end of the rope. She tied it securely around the hook as Barbossa stood up.

"You think you can beat me by hopping and rolling around, girl?" He growled, raising his sword.

"Let's find out," Anna said as she aimed a kick at the captain's chest, sending him careening over the side of the boat. The rope pulled taut and Barbossa hit the hull of the Interceptor with a thud. Anna peeked over the side.

"Now, you could probably cut yourself free, Captain Barbossa," Anna said, looking down at him as he dangled in the air, swiping at the air with his sword as he yelled angrily. "But it's a bit of a drop, and I can't guarantee we'll be fishing you out of the water. So I wouldn't if I were you." Anna had to stop herself from jumping up and down in celebration. She had fought a pirate! And everything worked out okay! "I can't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when I tell her about this," Anna laughed.

As Anna looked around the deck of the Interceptor, she was happy to see that most of the pirates had been thrown overboard by Eric, Kristoff, and Hawkins. Sparrow shoved the last pirate off the Interceptor, and wink at Anna as he put a boot on the side of the boat and jumped, landing on the now empty Black Pearl.

"Sparrow!" Anna called out, "What do you think you're doing?" The torrential rain was joined by howling wind, and she only barely heard his yelled reply.

"The Pearl is my ship, love," Sparrow exclaimed, running over to the ship's wheel and waving at Eric, who was helping Ariel out from her hiding place under a crate. "Gentlemen. Ladies. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack-"

Suddenly, lightning hit the mast of the Black Pearl and the loud crack of thunder made Anna cover her ears. "Hawkins, we've got to get to back to shore right now!" Eric yelled, running to the wheel, shielding his eyes from the storm.

"I can't find shore, sir!" Hawkins said, looking frantically out into the distance. Anna followed his stare, and she had to agree… the dark clouds and heavy rain made it impossible to see far in any direction.

"The lights, Hawkins, look for the lights!" Eric cried out as Ariel hung onto him. The Pearl began to careen forward with the waves, the mast on fire from the lightning strike, and soon it had disappeared into the storm.

"Princess Anna!" Barbossa yelled as he swung back and forth, still dangling over the side of the ship. "Have mercy! I'll be pounded into a pulp if you leave me like this!"

Anna frowned as Eric steered, Hawkins and Kristoff running around trying to bring down the sails. She ran to the hook where she had attached the rope and began to pull as hard as she could.

"It's no good, sir!" Hawkins said as he and Kristoff struggled with the sails. "Then prepare to heave-to!" Eric called out.

"What does that mean?!" Kristoff yelled. Anna kept pulling the rope, and she finally saw Barbossa's boot.

"We've got to get the sails working against each other, or we'll capsize!" Hawkins explained, showing Kristoff what to do. Barbossa pulled himself over the edge, slashing the rope around his boot in one swift motion. Anna ran up to him. "Now come on, we've got to help the others or we're all going to drown!"

"Thank you, Princess Anna," Barbossa said as he placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna smiled at him and nodded, turning around before feeling herself held in place. Barbossa's hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"You're as trusting as your father was," Barbossa laughed as he pulled hard, sending Anna flying overboard, "Tell him I say hello!"

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. She saw the rain droplets clearly, and could make out the name of the boat inscribed on the hull. She looked up and saw Barbossa's toothy grin, his blue eyes glinting as a bolt of lightning crashed somewhere in the distance behind him. She heard a man yell her name, and then a loud splash as she hit the cold water below, her heavy armor pulling her down into the depths.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! If you want an Elsa chapter, you've come to the right place! **

* * *

Elsa ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She must have been an alarming sight to anyone she passed as she sprinted through the castle halls: she was still dressed in the white fencing pants and black shirt from training, her hair falling haphazardly around her shoulders as the sweat from her back made the shirt stick to her body. She took the stairs of the castle entrance two at a time, her black boots stamping on the path leading out of the castle.

"Guards! Open the gates! Hurry!" Elsa called out, her voice breaking.

The guards didn't dare question her, and as the large metal gates swung, revealing the small town square in front of her, Elsa suddenly felt herself stop.

What are you doing? Elsa thought, her feet at the edge of where the gates had opened. Anna is in danger! Get moving!

She looked up and saw a few villagers milling about and staring at her curiously. The castle gates rarely opened in Arendelle, and whenever they did it was always for the Princess, not the Queen. To see Elsa, particularly in her agitated state, drew concerned murmurs from the townsfolk. "I…" Elsa's body trembled, as her feet absolutely refused to take one more step forward. She had never left the castle before. She had always been told that she would be safe as long as she stayed there. And now…

"Queen Elsa!" Elsa turned to see Hans and the Duke running up to her. The Duke doubled over, wheezing as he tried to get his breath back. Hans stared at the Queen with a worried look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go after her," Elsa said, biting her lower lip as she stared back at the castle. "I sent her out there and- and-"

"If you're serious about this, your Majesty, please let my knights go with you," Hans said, "I'll stay here and protect Arendelle while you bring Anna home."

"She most certainly will not!" The Duke coughed, standing up to glare at Hans. "She needs to stay here in Arendelle! Why don't YOU go get the Princess? She's your wife, for heaven's sake!"

"I should be the one to go get her…" Elsa murmured quietly, "Prince Hans didn't send her out there. I did."

The vision of Anna happily waving from her horse as she left Arendelle crossed through her mind. What have I done? Elsa hugged herself as she turned away from the town outside.

"I should be the one to go get her… but I can't." Elsa lowered her head, walking slowly back to the castle. "Close the gates."

"Queen Elsa?" Hans signaled to the guards, and they quickly forced the gates shut once again. Elsa kept walking, her chest heaving up and down. I can't do it… Elsa thought to herself bitterly. I'm too afraid…

* * *

A few hours later, the Duke of Weselton gently knocked on the door to the throne room.

"Queen Elsa?" The Duke called out, a bit nervously. "Do you still want to be left alone?"

He put his ear to the door. He heard a small, sad sigh before Elsa's voice answered back. "Come in, Duke."

The Duke opened the door to the throne room. "Your Majesty, I wanted to talk to you about the unpleasantness earlier today-"

"There's nothing to say." Elsa interrupted from the throne where she sat, her elbow on the armrest while her hand held her face up. She was dressed in a light blue dress now, and her crown rested atop her head.

"If I may, my Queen," the Duke knelt down in front of her, "I think there is. Please, allow me to go fetch Princess Anna from Atlantis and bring her back here safely."

Elsa looked up, peering at the Duke curiously. "You? You want to go?"

The Duke nodded. "I've already made the preparations to leave, and my knights are waiting to accompany me on the journey. I give you my word we'll find her and make sure she comes back to you."

"I…" Elsa frowned as she stood up. "You would do that for me? For Anna?"

"My Queen, I've known you both since you were little girls," the Duke said fondly, "Of course I would."

Elsa smiled, her eyes shining as she walked to the old man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then please," she sniffed, "Please go get her."

The Duke stood, smiling at Elsa before turning around and walking out.

Elsa sighed happily. Maybe things will be okay, Elsa thought to herself as she started heading towards her bedroom. The Duke will bring Anna back, and we'll be together. And I won't let her out of my sight ever again.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start the next morning. "Anna?" Elsa breathed out, looking around the room. She had had a dream about her sister that night. She saw Anna, her back to Elsa, looking up at a huge black creature. The creature's wings spread and it roared, fire trailing out of its mouth, as Anna stood her ground. Elsa ran, but the creature reared its head back…

Elsa hopped down from her bed and walked towards her armoire, the details of her dream already fading away.

"Gerda?" Elsa called out, placing her dress on the bed. "Gerda, are you there?"

No answer. Elsa frowned. It wasn't like Gerda to sleep in. Still, it's not like Elsa couldn't dress herself every now and then.

Once she had thrown her light blue dress on, Elsa made her way through the castle halls. The castle seemed very quiet today. "Did the servants take a day off?" Elsa muttered to herself, "I certainly hope someone's around to make breakfast, at least. I'm really a disaster when it comes to the culinary arts…"

Elsa entered the dining hall, which was empty. "Oh, come on," Elsa rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Kai is going to have some explaining to do. This is completely unacceptable…" A little frustration crept into her voice as she went towards the throne room. Her faithful butler was always there, ready to serve. He would have answers for her, surely. She entered the throne room, and it was empty except for Prince Hans, who was standing patiently in the middle of the room.

"Queen Elsa, I have some good news and some bad news," Hans said calmly, as Elsa walked past him.

"What is it?" Elsa asked wearily, sitting down on her throne. "Have all my servants abandoned me?"

"The good news is Anna is safe."

Elsa sat up, her eyes wide. "What? Really? How do you know?"

Hans chuckled. "I know because I lied about Maleficent. She's not invading Atlantis. I imagine Anna is on her way back here right now."

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Elsa murmured, putting a hand over her mouth. It felt like a veil had been lifted off her eyes. Everything looked brighter, happier. It was short-lived, however, because what Hans had said finally hit Elsa. "But I don't understand. Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I was hoping to get you to go after her. Which leads me to the bad news," Hans said with a smile on his face, as he moved back towards the doorway and motioned towards someone outside. A few guards suddenly marched into the room, surrounding Elsa. Hans took out a scroll with the Arendelle seal on it. "I have here a royal decree which says that you're to be relieved of your duties as Queen of Arendelle immediately. I mean, I guess its bad news for you; it works out great for me. Listen to me rambling. I've been hanging out with your goofy sister too much."

Elsa glared at Hans, standing up as soon as he mentioned Anna. As she looked around at the guards, she observed they all had the Southern Isles coat of arms on their shields. "Royal decree? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, her hands clenching into fists as a wave of anger and fear took over her.

Hans laughed as he poured himself a glass of water. "Well, let's take a look, shall we?" He opened the scroll and cleared his throat as he read. "The Queen Elsa – that's you- deemed mentally unfit by Prince Hans - that's me- will henceforth be relieved of her duties as Queen, blah blah blah, you get the idea," he rolled up the scroll with a happy sigh.

"This is treason!" Elsa said furiously, moving towards Hans. She stopped as the guards around her unsheathed their swords. "You can't think for one second that you're going to get away with this?! No one will believe you!"

"I disagree," Hans took a sip of water, licking his lips before putting the glass down. "With Maleficent threatening to invade, you understandably found yourself scared for your life. Living in constant terror unhinged an already unstable mind and sent you spiraling into insanity." Hans slowly walked closer to Elsa. "That's what I'll say happened. The people you rule have never seen you, not once. Unless you count that time yesterday when you opened the gates looking like a complete lunatic. So I think they'll believe it."

"Anna and the Duke will never believe that," Elsa snapped back, "They'll see you punished for this."

"Anna will believe anything I tell her," Hans laughed, "And as for the Duke, he's deep in the Enchanted Forest by now. I'll have to arrange an accident for him on his way back from Atlantis." He walked over to the throne and sat down on it. "You'll notice your usual guards have been replaced. Not to fear, they're safe in the dungeons, keeping your servants company." He waved to his men, two of which grabbed Elsa by her arms, forcing them behind her back.

"Anna will NOT let you get away with this!" Elsa tried to pull away, but the armored knights held her tightly in place. "She loves me!"

"How can she love you? She barely knows who you are. Don't worry about her," Hans replied, "In time, you won't be anything but a memory to her."

A black cloth bag was pulled over Elsa's head, and Elsa felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Elsa noticed upon waking up was the bright white lights shining down on her. "Ugh…" Elsa moved a hand up to massage the back of her head, which was still aching. However, her arm stopped sharply, and she looked down to see steel manacles on her wrists, with chains attached to the floor. "What is this? Where am I?" Elsa looked around the room. The walls were completely white, and other than a bed, it was very much bare.

"A very merry unbirthday to you, my dear!" A voice called out as a door opened behind her. Elsa swiveled around, her breathing shallow as she held up her hands in front of her. A man holding a clipboard waltzed into the room. He was dressed in a lime-green shirt and pants, with a yellow coat, and a little name tag that read "M. Hatter". "I'm Dr. Hatter, and I'll be taking care of you during your stay here in Wonderland."

"Wonderland? The asylum?" Elsa's face went pale as she pulled on the manacles. "Sir, please listen to me. There's been a mistake, I'm not insane, I-"

A strange smile was on his face as he looked Elsa up and down. "Nobody comes to Wonderland by mistake, little girl! Now let's figure out who you are! Let's see…Light blue dress, blue eyes, blonde hair…" he looked down at his clipboard, his eyes scanning the paper. "Ah yes, of course. Without a doubt, you must be Alice!"

"Alice? No, I'm-" The man put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, shh, my dear, no more of that naysaying," Dr. Hatter tutted. "After all, if you don't even know who you are, how are we supposed to fix you?"

"But I'm not-"

"Now, I'll send one of the nurses along later with some tea for you. Not to worry, Alice. King Hans made it very clear you're to be quite comfortable here in Wonderland."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "So you're loyal to Hans?"

Dr. Hatter wrote something down. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm only loyal to Wonderland, Alice." He answered happily.

"And did King Hans tell you how long I'm to stay here?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, forever! Nobody leaves Wonderland!" Dr. Hatter waved as he darted out of the room, whistling as he slammed the door shut. A lock clicked loudly, and Elsa was alone again.


End file.
